madagascarfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper
Skipper is the leader of a band of the penguins.Though his leadership,they opertioe in a strict,mitlitry fashion.As if the end of the second movie,he is the only character who is married. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper focused on the penguins,and how they opertioed.Skipper seemed to be very time-orainted,and liking everything on schudle .When Private asked about getting Ted the polar bear a present Skipper because no there were'nt enough presents.Although finding Private was missing,Skipper,along with the other penguins went to find him,and ended up following Nana to her apertment.Skipper faced off against Mr.Chew twice,once while using Rico as a machine gun so Kowaski can get Private,and the second time to actully defeat Mr.Chew.When the penguins returned to the zoo,Skipper decied to invite Ted the polar bear over for Christmas,not relizing that he would of brought the rest of the zoo with him. First Madagascar Movie In the first Madagascar movie Skipper wanted to go to the wild(specifly Antartica) believing the zoo was somewhat of a conspertacty.The plan to get there was to dig out,but they managaned to dig into Marty's pen were Private told him of they'r plan,causing him to be slapped by Skipper.After Private reliveing what they were up to,Skipper told Marty,also long as he keep it quiet.They were seen in Grand Central Station,were Skipper believed that they been "ratted out".When they joined the main characters(who were surrended) Skipper simply said "cute,and cuddly,boys,cute,and cuddly".Although this probly did'nt work they too were put on the boat.When Skipper asked Kowaski about the writing on they'r crates,they were forced to reley on the chimps due to Kowaski not knowing how to read.During Alex's,and Marty's arugment the penguins manganed to hijack the ship which they took to Antericta.Unforately,upon arriving the penguins relized it was not the parside they thought it was,and set sail for someplace else.That place being Madagascar,where they helped Gloria,and Melman save Marty from the fossas until Alex's arrival.Skipper relized that there was nothing for Alex to eat on the lemur side,and decied for him to try fish,and was happy that he liked.When the main characters were on the ship Skipper decied that the penguins should'nt tell them that the boat was out of gas. Merry Madagascar The penguins didn't appear until the main characters appoched Santa's Reindeer ,where Skipper told them about "the cold war"that was going on between them.Skipper was'nt happy that Private devolped a crush on one of Santa's Reindeer ,which he made very clear.Unforetly this did'nt help the main characters,as they were hoping that Santa's Reindeer would take them home.Skipper told the main characters that him,and his team would do,due to Santa's Reindeer using "sparkly stuff" to fly.After the first delievery,Skipper,and Alex got into an arugment due to it failing.After the main characters were encourged to do the more rountie way(as compose to sending the presents to a postoffice in New York City)they were seen helping delievering the presents.On the last spot,when the main characters relized that Santa had gotten them gifts,Skipper inform them there was only enough "sparlky stuff" to go back to Madagascar,or New York City.In the end,they choose Madagascar. Second Madagascar Movie Things seemed to changed for Skipper in between Merry Madagascar ,and the second Madagascar movie .He had a love interst with a dashboard hula doll named Lola (although thoughout the movie he calls her "doll"),whom he paid attention to until plane crash.The penguins' goal in this movie was to fix the plane,which they needed help since they had no fingers,forcing Skipper to reley on the chimps once more,something they were'nt happy about.They also needed parts,which got by Opertion:Tourist Trap,having Private pose as roadkill,and steal the jeep.These actions,however were not good ones,as stealing the jeeps lead to the watering hole being dried up,and forcing the chimps to work lead to them getting more chimps,and a labor union strike which resulted in Mason ,and Phil blackmailing Skipper with scandlous photos of him,and Lola.When Skipper,the other penguins,Marty,Melman ,Gloria ,and the chimps went to resuce Alex,and his father ,Lola's head ended up getting shot off by Nana,causing Skipper to lose his focus on the mission for a short while.Ironically,it was proably this action that lead to their marriage. Relationships Lola Lola is a dashboard hula doll who becomes Skipper's wife at the end at the second movie.Throughout the rest of the movie,he seems to show her a fair amount affection.It is'nt until when Mason,and Phil blackmail Skipper for materitary leave,where it's relived that they're relationship is somewhat physical.When her head shoot off by Nana,Skipper gets upset,and looks,and sounds as if he's tring not to cry.It might been this action that resulted in their marriage.He didn't realize that she was actually a dashboard hula doll. Kowaski Kowaski is Skipper's second-in-command.Skipper usual relies on him for intellengace.Kowaski seems to be one that Skipper counts for diopmacy,for he asked Kowaski to find out more about the natives of Madagascar,and was with him during the union labor strike nartiogrtions. Rico Rico is very weapon happy,and is usually used for physical,or armed action.Skipper usually has control his volient impulses,such as wanting to use dyminte in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper(a recurring joke thoughout the special),and taking out a pocketknife when Alex aruged with Skipper about who was in charge of fixing the plane in the second Madagascar.It's possibly Rico was who fixed Lola up when head was shot off,as after Skipper called for a medic,he took out some ducktape,although this may also imply he's the team's medic too. Private Private is the lowest on the pecking order,his job is to be the distraction when a plan is being put into action.Such as the zoo,when the penguins were digging out of the zoo to escaped to Antartica in the first movie,and posing as roadkill when Opertion:Tourist Trap was put into actionin the second movie.Skipper had slapped in both movies,and in Merry Madagascar.The first Madagascar movie for giving him excuses,not results, about breaking the overrideing the ship's code,the second Madagascar movie for asking to kissLola at Skipper's own wedding(something which is understandable),and for devopleing a crush on one of Santa's Reindeer in Merry Madagascar.Although Skipper does care about Private,as he was concerned about Private in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper. Alex Skipper,and Alex seem to have a friendly rivalary.This is probaly because being in charge of they'r rescptivie groups,and having differents ways of how to run them.They both view each as "psychotic"In Merry Madagascar Skipper,and the other penguins flew the sleigh,and in the second Madagascar movie Alex attended his wedding. The Chimps Skipper had very little interaction with the chimps in the first Madagascar movie expect for asking what was written on the side of they'r crate,which they(mostly Phil)read.In the second movie,they had interaction,especially after the plane crash,and Skipper told them to help with the plane,something either one of them to do.The chimps recrited some chimps native to Africa,hoping that'll it get them out of working on the plane,something that was proven wrong.Mason,and Phil were the leaders in union labor strike,were after being refused materity leave,they decied to blackmail Skipper with scandlous photos of him,and Lola,forcing him to give in.Skipper does'nt seem to hold a grudge for this,as they were both seen at his wedding,and it was Mason who made Lola's head nod. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:romances